


"I love you, Sammy"

by professor_hartwin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deaf!Sam, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Underage - Freeform, so cute it hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:19:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1333513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professor_hartwin/pseuds/professor_hartwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean will always take care of his Sammy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I love you, Sammy"

Dean knew his brother had it rough. He was a 16 year old boy who moved around too often to make friends, who was too tall and clumsy to look his age, and who was deaf and too poor to afford the technology to help. So, yeah, Dean knew his brother had it hard- harder then him, for sure- which is why he wasn’t totally shocked when Sam came home from school with red, swollen eyes and a bruise on his cheek. His brother took one look at Dean, and his face said everything. Dean smiled wistfully at Sam, and held his arms out for him. Sam’s face crumpled, and he collapsed in Dean’s arms, sobbing loudly.   
Dean pet his brothers hair, rocking him gently. He wished he could tell his brother it would be okay, but signing was as close as they could get. He gently pulled his brother from him, and tilted Sam’s tear streaked face up to look at him.   
It will be okay, Sammy, he signed, hands moving quick and efficiently. I know it seems shitty now, but i promise. I love you.   
No one will ever love me, Sam signed, messy and distraught. I’ll never get married or be in love. I can’t even make friends. They think I’m a freak…I am a freak.   
Dean’s heart broke, and he felt his own tears well up. His hands moved quickly, one hand, making sure Sam paid attention by holding his chin with his other hand.   
No. Sammy, no. You’re wrong. You’ll find love. I love you. Got it? I. Love. You. I…  
Dean leaned down and pressed his lips to his brother’s. He was about to pull away and apologize when Sam’s hand came up to grab the back of his neck and pull Dean back to him. Their tongues tangled, and their hands wandered, until Sam pulled away and slowly pulled his shirt off. He leaned back on the bed.   
Please, Dean, he signed, make me yours. I’ve wanted this for so long. Please, I need to be yours. I am yours.   
Sam grabbed Dean’s hand and pulled it to his chest, resting it over his heart so Dean could feel the steady, fast beating of it. Dean nodded, and looked Sam in the eye.   
"I love you, Sammy."   
He spoke his words, loud, and moved his mouth extra, accentuating the movements so Sam could read his lips.   
"I luh you teew Dee." Sam’s words were badly pronounced and sloppy, but it made tears prick in the corners of Dean’s eyes.   
"Oh, baby boy."   
Dean’s hand ran down Sam’s chest as he leaned in to kiss his brother again, pressing their lips together, and Dean pressing his hand lower. He felt Sam roll his hips up into Dean’s touch, pressing his cock into the palm of Dean’s hand.   
Dean used his free hand, don’t worry, baby boy. I’ll take care of you. I always do. 

Dean pulled the blindfold off Sam’s eyes to reveal their new apartment to him. He’d found a nice one; right off the campus of Stanford, with big floor to ceiling windows. There were 2 bedrooms, one for them and a guest room.   
Hopefully for kids one day, Dean signed, smiling at his brother.   
Sam was crying, clinging to his brother. Little did he know, Dean had another big surprise for him. He lead Sam to the kitchen, and sat him down at the table. Things were going good at the shop, and finally Dean had enough money to save up and buy his brother the one thing he couldn’t before.   
He knelt in front of Sam, and handed him a small black box. Sam opened it with trembling fingers and let out a small sob when he saw the two tiny hearing aids.   
Dean pulled the hearing aids from the box, and helped Sam place them around his brothers ears. He turned them on, and smiled at his brother. He’d bought the most advanced, expensive ones, so Dean was sure they’d help Sam hear at least a little bit.   
"I love you, Sammy."   
Sam collapsed, falling into his brother, sobbing. At first, Dean thought they hadn’t worked when Sam sobbed out, “I luh you, Dee. Fuck, I l-luh you so much. I can hee-w you. Your voiwce. Perfect.”   
Dean sobbed with his brother, rocking them back and forth on the tiled floor. He just kept repeating the three words he’d longed for Sam to hear.   
"I love you."


End file.
